


Family First

by RubyFiamma



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, Bird/Human Hybrids, Family Fluff, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Human/Creature Relationships, Hybrids, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Parallel Universes, cross species
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some cross species family fluff based off a fic that's not even finished but who cares, this one's for you, Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family First

**Author's Note:**

> For [redscarlettk](http://tmblr.co/mgqnDpG9LYXJM_nVQxlW4BA) who said _"imagine a family/Nevermore parallel universe where yama and dera have a baby ravenite lovechild (let’s not think of the specifics now) and it’s the baby’s first time using his wings, he’s still a toddler and he can only speak a handful of words like dada and papa…"_
> 
> Thanks for that.

**Family First**

* * *

 

Hayato’s been working on his journal, spending a lot more time on it than usual, entering in all the creatures he can remember from his adventures in Namimori Forest, just outside Olandria’s walls. They were able to claim the castle as their own, but it harbours too many painful memories for Hayato to want to reside in his late father's castle. Takeshi has promised him that they’ll make their own memories here, fill every lonely and cold corner of the stone castle with warm ones of their new family.

He’s busy in his study when their son happens to waddle into the room, a bright and bubbly ball covered in soft, downy fluff with short, stubby wings and round, golden eyes. He’s only a baby chick still, babbling incoherently, and Hayato doesn’t raise his head from his work but he does smile fondly when he hears the word _Papa_ flow out through their baby’s mouth.

The baby’s been tugging at Hayato’s trousers for a good five minutes, but unfortunately the pull of Hayato’s work has him more focused. He knows Kouki wants attention, and he’s more than willing to give it, he just wants to finish this last paragraph.

The baby moves from his leg and Hayato hears a rather loud sneeze and a soft thud, presumably Kouki falling on his padded bottom as a result of the force from the sneeze racking his tiny round body. He pauses with the tip of the quill to the paper he’s writing on, expecting the baby to begin crying and when he doesn’t, Hayato returns to scribbling down well worn memories of his childhood.

It’s not until he hears the soft flapping cutting through the stuffy air in his study, coupled with excited chirping that he lifts his head to see Kouki fluttering a few inches off the ground. The baby’s expression is tight and pulled, strained focus as he flaps his short but wide Ravenite wings with onerous effort. He grunts and holds his tiny hands balled into fists at the centre of his chest.

Hayato’s mouth drops open, he’s not quite sure what to do, this is Takeshi’s area of expertise, not his. He doubts Takeshi will hear him calling, he’s been down in the servants’ quarters working with them to prepare dinner but he’s too afraid to scare the baby by yelling anyway, and such a trauma may discourage Kouki from learning how to fly. He’s too stunned to move and more so when their baby opens his tightly shut eyes and looks excitedly over at Hayato, his smile as bright as a ray of sun.

Hayato’s breath catches in his throat, he _wishes_ Takeshi were here to see this and by some miracle on cue, the older Ravenite happens to poke his head into the study.

“Hayato, have you seen the —”

His question is cut short by the marvel before him and gleeful laughter bubbles out of Takeshi’s throat and he can’t seem to form his excitement around words. It’s too late though, because the baby Ravenite loses his focus and he drops down on the rug, landing on his bottom. Kouki huffs and shakes his head, confused and annoyed as he tries to will his small wings to flap again with little avail.

Hayato and Takeshi exchange worried glances. From his angle, Hayato can see the baby’s bottom lip jut out stiff and the small frown forming. He knows that face, knows that the baby is about to cry. Takeshi knows his child well too, for he’s already crossing the room to scoop the baby Ravenite up into his arms and soothe him with all the proper words a doting father should say to their child.

Hayato rises out of his chair and joins the two Ravenites, snaking an arm around the waist of the older male as he tickles the cheek of the younger one and coos softly. It brings a smile to the baby’s face and Hayato breathes a sigh of relief, having adverted another of Kouki’s tantrums, a trait he likely picked up from Hayato.

“Did you see him, Hayato?” Takeshi asks, his voice shrill with excitement and pride.

Hayato lets the curve of his mouth slide in a smile and he too, beams with all the pride he can muster. His heart swells with it and he smooths over the faint fluff of feathers on their baby’s wings. “Of course I saw him, bird brain. I’m not blind.”

Their baby turns his head from being buried in Takeshi’s chest and smiles brightly at Hayato. “Papa,” he croons and ruffles his wings.

“Now that he’s got the gist of it, you should properly teach him,” Hayato scolds as Kouki’s hand latches onto his finger.

Takeshi laughs and ruffles his own large raven wings, folding them over his family. “We’ll start at first daylight, won’t we, Kouki?”

Their baby chirps and it sounds like a rolling purr in his throat. It makes Hayato melt each time he hears it. He nods enthusiastically and as Takeshi sets their baby down and starts fluttering his own wings and going through a garble of sound effects of _how_ to fly Kouki’s unlikely to understand, Hayato’s already decided his book can wait for another day. Family, after all, should always come first.


End file.
